Breaking Point
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: Sometimes Chris just wants to give in; fall at Wyatt's feet and be the plaything Wyatt has always wanted him to be. AU from the end of Chris-Crossed. Bianca was only ever Chris' friend. EvilWyatt/Chris slash/incest. Oneshot.


**A/N: My first Charmed fic! Pretty scary. Please review!  
Pairings: EvilWyatt/Chris  
Warnings: Slash, incest, sexual suggestion, claiming and hints of dom/sub.  
****Summary: Sometimes Chris just wants to give in; fall at Wyatt's feet and be the plaything Wyatt has always wanted him to be. AU from the end of Chris-Crossed. Bianca was only ever Chris' friend. EvilWyatt/Chris slash/incest.**

Christopher Halliwell sat hunched in his chair in the corner of the deserted P3 nursing a glass of neat whiskey in his hand and trying to ignore the pain in his chest, more specifically his heart. Bianca had been his closest friend and now she was dead, killed by the one person he knew he could never go after in revenge and it hurt. It hurt like the burning fires of hell. He would never avenge her and he knew it. Hanging his head he downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down on the table in anger. What was the use? He was here to save the future and yet he couldn't even save his friend. Hell, he couldn't even save himself. Since he had been dragged back to the future all he could think of was his own past with Wyatt before the darkness and tyranny. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair in a weak attempt at distraction only serving to push him further into his memories.

_A soft moan fell from his lips as a firm hand fisted in his hair, another hand twisting in the front of his t-shirt and pressing him against the wall a little harder. He couldn't fight even if he wanted to and that was the beauty of it. He was so in control of everything around him, always clinging to it for comfort and order, that having that taken from him made him lose himself in sensation; the discomfort of the plaster against his back, the pull of the hand in his hair, the heat of lips against his neck._

"_So responsive little brother," Wyatt murmured against the sensitive skin, nipping gently. Chris tilted his head back with a small whimper, baring his throat to his sibling for him to mark and claim. "Tell me you want it. Beg for me."_

"_Wy…please…"_

"_Please what?" the blonde asked teasingly, bending down slightly to press hot kisses down Chris' neck and pressing their bodies together harder and impossibly closer. The younger man's back arched helplessly seeking more friction._

"_Control me," he pleaded._

"_I always have."_

Chris hauled himself out of his reminiscing, mentally scolding himself in the process. It wasn't good to dwell on the past (even though it was technically the future) and let it taint his goals. He stood up shakily and made his way over to the bar and poured himself another drink, dropping onto a stool rather than go back to the table. He kept the whiskey bottle next to him as well knowing he would need it over the next few hours. The sisters didn't understand his pain. They thought they did but they believed a lie; another in a long line of them. They assumed he had been in love and engaged to Bianca due to Phoebe's empathic ability. His mother and aunts were wrong. The love Phoebe had felt was the heart wrenching impossible love he had for his elder brother, not Bianca.

Chris knew it was immoral and twisted to have fallen for his brother but Wyatt had never given him much of a choice. Perhaps it was back then when he should have noticed; when their mother died and suddenly Wyatt seemed to be smothering him, but overcome with his own grief how could he? The pain had been too sharp and too real. It cut like a thousand knives and who was he to deny his brother the comfort of family? Foolish, young and naive he had leaned into every touch completely unaware how each time he did they became closer to crossing the invisible boundaries of incest. He hadn't noticed the growing darkness in Wyatt or the fast forming possessiveness he displayed when anything or anyone dared to show any inkling of interest in his younger brother. Knocking back his new drink Chris tried to repress the memory of when he had realised and it was too late to turn back. It had been the night Wyatt had claimed him. The night they crossed the boundaries completely.

_Chris slammed the front door angrily and clenched his fists. He was almost seventeen for crying out loud so why the hell couldn't he date? He wasn't a baby anymore. He didn't need Wyatt protecting him from everyone and everything. A second later the door flew open with a crash and his elder brother stomped in, telekinetically closing the door after him. Chris looked up furiously, glaring at his sibling._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Wyatt growled, crossing the room so he was standing in front of him. Chris raised his eyebrows, expression livid._

"_What was I thinking?" he asked incredulously. "What were **you** thinking? I was just going on a date Wyatt. You know? Something every teenager does! Hell you use to do it before you got so uptight!"_

"_He was five years older than you Chris! Twenty one fucking years old! You know what he was after!" Wyatt shouted, running a hand roughly through his hair. Chris shook his head in disbelief._

"_What so suddenly I don't have the ability to say no? I wouldn't have let him do anything Wy. I'm not stupid and we both know if he had tried anything after I'd said no I could have kicked his ass," the dark haired boy replied loudly. They were lucky they had the house to themselves for the night really or one of their aunts would probably have interrupted them by now and made it ten times worse. Wyatt scoffed noisily before replying._

"_No we don't!" he hissed. "What if he was a demon huh? What if killed you? I can't lose you Chris. Don't you get that?"_

"_If you keep this shit up then you will," Chris threatened heatedly before turning away to go to his room. He didn't get to take more than three steps before a hand grabbed one of his shoulders, spinning him back around, and a hard body was pressing his against the wall. He gasped as the sudden contact with the plaster winded him, head cracking against it painfully. His eyes widened, head spinning as he realised it was Wyatt who was pinning him._

"_Never say that again," his elder brother growled into his ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin and making Chris shiver._

"_Wy, I-"_

"_Shut up," Wyatt demanded, forcing his arms over his head and pinning them there with a hand around his wrists. Chris didn't know when his brother had got so strong but struggling proved to be useless as Wyatt continued to whisper in his ear. "You know what really drives me crazy? You don't notice how all those perverts look at you, but I see it every day and it makes me want to tear them apart."_

"_I- Let me go Wy," Chris said slowly, realising his brother was just worried. "I understand. I'll be more careful. I promise."_

"_Not good enough Chris," Wyatt murmured, grip tightening painfully on his wrists. "And I hadn't finished. You see it's more than that. It's so much more. Since Mum died, all I've done is tried to protect you and somewhere along the way you've become everything to me."_

"_I don't understand," the younger boy said, confused and uncomfortable against the hard plaster. Wyatt sighed against his neck, the hand not holding his wrists moving to rest on his waist._

"_You're mine Chris," he said after a moment and Chris froze in his hold, breath catching in his throat at the sheer possessiveness in his brother's tone. "They can't have you because you belong to me."_

"_Let me go," he replied eventually, trying not to let his shock pollute his voice. No brother should be so wrapped up in another. He needed to space himself from Wyatt if he was hurting him that much. "Let me go right now."_

"_Never," Wyatt whispered before claiming his lips in a bruising and claiming kiss. Chris groaned at the contact, shock overcoming him as Wyatt forced his tongue into his mouth. He had been kissed before but this was nothing like any other kiss he had felt in his life. Dominating, needy and so wrong it felt right. Without thinking, he lost himself in it and let Wyatt control him and bend him to his will, pressing closer to his brother's muscular body._

Shaking his head, Chris pulled out of the memory. He had lost his virginity to his brother that night and fallen so deeply in love it was if Wyatt had cast a spell on him. Now he often wondered if Wyatt had. Occasionally he even hoped it was an enchantment used to bind them together. Yet most of the time he knew if it was a spell he wouldn't be able to cope if it was ever reversed. His love for Wyatt was such a dominant part of him he didn't know what would be left it turned out to only be a spell and was taken away.

"Nisi mecum amore," he whispered to himself as he poured another drink and downed it in one. The alcohol burnt the back of his throat painfully but he didn't care. He just wanted distraction because today was one of those days he realised with a jolt. It was one of those rare times where he could only remember everything good about being with Wyatt. It's his closest kept secret but sometimes he just wants to give in; fall at Wyatt's feet and be the plaything Wyatt has always wanted him to be. It would be so easy to just forget the distinction between good and evil if he was in Wyatt's arms. It was so tempting; no more pain and no more fear, just the sweetest surrender to love. He sat in silence after that, pouring drink after drink to forget the pain and longing until he passed out.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When he woke the next morning it was to the sound of bells frantically ringing in his head. Piper was calling for him. Running a hand through his hair, he thanked whatever God was out there that he never got hangovers and orbed to her. It was one of the few things he had ever done without thinking of the consequences but he was worried. She never usually seemed so worried when calling on him. Appearing in front of her he forced a smile on his face which quickly fell when he realised she wasn't standing in front of him. She was held against the wall with her sisters next to her by invisible bonds. He took a step forward uncertainly.

"What-"

"Hello Chris," a familiar voice greeted coolly from a few metres behind him. Chris froze for a moment before turning round slowly to face the speaker. Wyatt smirked at him when he bit his lip nervously.

"Wy…" he breathed without thinking. His brother looked a little surprised at the nickname but his sneer widened straight after. "How? I took the spell."

"I made another. You were never as powerful as me," Wyatt told him smugly. "Haven't you learnt that yet?"

"Yes," he replied honestly, looking at the floor for moment as he did before his eyes flicked back up to meet the elder man's scrutiny. "I have."

"Chris," Piper interrupted urgently, not having heard the name. "Who is this? He just appeared and started demanding we call you! What the-" Wyatt magically silenced her with a wave of his hand, eyes still fixed intently on Chris who found himself unable to move or even think properly under his gaze.

"I didn't want to have to do this Chris," he said, a tinge of regret in his voice. Another flick of his wrist had the dark haired man on his knees, head forced down to look at the floor. "But you've left me no choice. You've resisted me for so long I know you'll never-"

"Wy…" he cut in quietly, not looking up as he finally, after all this time, broke. He had always avoided Wyatt when the temptation to give in got too strong and now, seeing Wyatt in front of him even when evil was too much at once. "Control me."

"What did you just say?" Wyatt asked, stopping his speech in shock and staring at him with wide eyes. Those two words were second only to declarations of love in their relationship whether they were enemies or otherwise. It meant Chris was breaking under the strain and needed his brother. It was a symbol that he had reached his breaking point and couldn't cope without someone else taking him over completely. Chris looked up at his brother from beneath his bangs, a rush of pure need coursing through him as he repeated himself.

"Control me," he begged as he opened his mind to Wyatt for the first time in years, projecting his thoughts to him in helpless desperation. _Stop the pain brother. I need you to take me away from it all. Claim me as yours once more and I'll never leave your side again. _A slow smile tugged at the corners of Wyatt's mouth at his pleading.

"You understand that I'll never let you free again?" he asked thoughtfully. Chris heard the sisters struggling and trying to tell him to stop but he ignored them, focusing on Wyatt and the burning need to be controlled that his appearance was causing.

"Yes."

"I'll bind your powers," Wyatt continued with a growing smirk.

"If you wish."

"I'll claim you formally in front of the entire world so you can never leave me," he added gleefully, looking more and more delighted with every passing second as the sisters, although they didn't truly understand, grew more and more alarmed.

"I would never leave again anyway," Chris whispered as Wyatt advanced to just in front of him, pulling him back to his feet and into his arms. Wyatt chuckled darkly and kissed his hair, holding him tightly as he melted into the embrace.

"It seems I have what I'm here for ladies," he announced to the sisters and Chris heard them drop painfully to the floor even with his back to them. He closed his eyes and buried his head in Wyatt's neck, revelling in the content in he felt upon giving in. "Chris and I will be going now." One of the arms holding Chris moved from him for a moment and the younger man felt the air shift as Wyatt used his magic to open a portal, presumably back to their own time.

"No, you can't take him!" Piper shouted desperately.

"Chris, whatever he's done to you fight it!" Paige added, sounding frantic. Chris looked up at them for a moment and shook his head.

"I've been fighting for so long and I can't do it anymore," he told them sadly as Wyatt steered him gently but firmly to the gateway back to their world and he let himself be led. "I need him. I love him. I _belong_ to him."

"Yes, you do," Wyatt murmured before pushing him through the portal and following him through before the Charmed ones could answer, closing it behind them. Chris looked around at the new setting nervously. They had appeared in Wyatt's throne room and thousands of demons were crammed inside, staring at them intently. The younger Halliwell looked at his brother for guidance and the source of all evil smirked back at him before pulling him in for a dominating kiss. Chris kissed back automatically, knowing it was where he truly belonged.

Yet in another dimension, Chris Halliwell died in his father's arms. Heartbroken and in pain but still just as content.


End file.
